Lance Alvers
Lance Alvers also known as Avalanche is a member of Mystique's Brotherhood. Appearance Lance is taller than average men of his age and has a muscular and solid frame. He has dark, brown hair that he keeps long and brown eyes. His skin complextion is a tan-olive color, and his features are vaguely Mediterranean, especially his nose, which is fairly large, but somehow manages to fit his face. Lance usually wears a brown, leather vest over a black shirt with torn jeans that have tears around his knees. He wears brown boots and black, fingerless gloves are worn on his hands. His battle suit consists of a full, navy-blue bodysuit with maroon accents and a high collar. He covers it with silver-colored body armor and shoulder plates. His boots have metal plates attached and he wears gauntlets over his arms. He wears a helmet of a clear material which looks like glass, but it's lighter and does not shatter easily. Powers, Skills and Abilities Avalanche has the ability to generate powerful, seismic waves from his hands, which he can use to highly-destructive effects. These seismic waves can cause any form of inorganic matter to shatter or crumble to dust. When directed at large objects, like a building or the Earth itself, these seismic waves create effects similar to those of an avalanche or an earthquake within localized areas. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Avalanche's seismic waves seem to be able to affect organic material, as well as inorganic material, although not to the same extent. Avalanche does not need to touch an object for these seismic waves to work. He can aim and direct them within his line of sight. Avalanche himself is immune to the effect of these seismic waves. Avalanche's ability to generate seismic waves gives him a limited degree of geokinesis (the telekinetic ability to control Earth-based materials, such as stone). He can use these seismic waves to create thrusting pillars of rock for ranged attacks, create trenches and earthquakes, and even redirect Earth-based substances to an extent. Originally, Avalanche would suffer from powerful headaches whenever he used his powers. However, from Season Two onward, this does not seem to affect him. Avalanche also had difficulty controlling his powers and would fight by simply bringing down whatever he could with his powers. After the first season, Avalanche has shown some considerable control, being able to focus his powers to create localized trenches and focus them on specific locations. Personality Avalanche is a grungy, hot-headed and rebellious loner, is the Brotherhood's field leader, and is known for his rivalry with the straight-laced, X-Men leader, Cyclops. Avalanche possess geological manipulation-based powers by generating seismic waves from his hands. Avalanche is often irrational and driven by his temper, but as the series progresses, he becomes more mature and pragmatic, taking on a more morally-ambiguous role. He is reluctant to be a villain, rather, he is angered by societal hatred and contempt for mutants, whether good or evil. While Lance is mostly irritated by his teammates, he tends to act as the "caretaker", only committing petty crimes to pay for bills and groceries. Weapons None Family Unknown. Voice Actor Christopher Grey Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Netural Category:Boyfriends Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Allies